All's Fair in Love and War
by Ignis et Aqua
Summary: A collection of all things Drew. Taking prompts. Chapter 2 - Why, whoever said that sisters can't do falling in love with the same guy? Oh, yeah. They did. Drew/Leo/Khione.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or most of the chapter titles since they'll be taken from various book titles which I'll mention when used. I'll just be making adjustments to help them fit with the PJO/HoO storyline. I'm also taking them from quotes and songs.  
_

**_Prompt: Stage (I gave myself that prompt because the one someone gave me will be used later on)  
_**

There was a t-i-m-e, once_ not_ so long ago,

When Drew could call her life** simple**.

N-o-r-m-a-l, even.

_[Or at least what you can call n-o-r-m-a-l when you're a demigod whose life could be jeopardized any moment]_

This was when **Lee** was synonymous to **ღ**boyfriend**ღ **,

She was just _Silena's_ ~*adoring*~ younger sister,

and there was no such things as _**?good-turned-bad-turned-good-in-the-end?**_ sisters, +_**deaths**_+ of certain dark-blond-haired sons of Apollo, and having to use ©Givenchy©for any other purpose than as perfume.

But _sadly_, her (world) was

**T**/**O**/**R**/**N** a[p[a[r[t,

And &&war&& took place.

It

** K  
**X**  
I  
**X**  
L  
**X**  
L  
**X**  
E  
**X**  
D**

Campers e.v.e.r.y.w.h.e.r.e, including **=many=** of her +friends+.

[Yes, she did actually _have _friends.]

But the ::show:: _**must**_ go on,

{The spotlight's calling, hon}

And so it's **Ω-**time-**Ω** to put the \/**mask**\/ back on;

It's time to #_pretend_#.

_Hm...this experimental free-verse was fun to do. Editing it, especially. I really like how it turned out. :D_

_I'm taking prompts like things that happen to Drew or pairings for this so if you want to give one, go ahead. These are going to be a series of different oneshots about Drew, both AU and non-AU._

_God, my internet is taking forever to load anything that isn't already in my bookmarks. :P  
_

_Hope this was/will be liked. :]_

_-Aqua_


	2. Chapter 2

They could be sisters.

_|mirror/mirror _images|

With eyes so **deep** that you might just

**f**  
_(tumble)_  
**a**  
_(drop)_  
**l**  
_(crash)_  
**l****  
**_(burn, baby, burn)_

**in** if you're not c*a*r*e*f*u*l [like him].

And hair **_blacker_** than Snow White's.

_{Boldly beautiful}_  
_{beautifully dangerous}_  
_{dangerously wicked}_

She's a $$**snow goddess**$$; her little sister's an &&**ice queen**&& in the making.

* * *

One of the many things they have in common is the **f**^**i**^**r**^**e** burning in them.

That, and, well, the boy that comes along with it.

_[Leo Valdez, huh?]_

He called her *****_hot_**_*_** (which he secretly thinks is true, if you know what he means)

He thinks she's |_stone|-cold_ (yet he finds that attractive on a basis that even Annabeth won't be able to comprehend)

He's strangely d:r:a:w:n to the both of them.

[But ask him why and he's got no ?answer?]

Maybe it's 'cause they're both so

a a  
l l  
i i  
k k  
e e

Either way, he thinks that he's afraid to get %**scorched**% in the end.

* * *

They can tell that's he d/i/f/f/e/r/e/n/t.

_{And it's not just because they don't know any other boy with the ability to set his hand on fire naturally.}_

She _(Khione)_ doesn't want to just turn him into a \collection/ **piece**.

She _(Drew)_ finds the need to spend more tick**time**tock in the bathroom than usual when she knows he's going to be there.

They don't know why a boy's got them acting like this.

{They're used to it being the other way around}

Is it possible,

That underneath the thick, thick, thick =layers= of snow and ice,

They've actually got hearts?

[Cue the melodramatic gasp]

They know that that's **I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E**,

{Snow and Ice _just. don't. do_ falling in love}

but in any case it **_isn't_**,  
at least  
the **only** ones who are going to know are /e-a-c-h o-t-h-e-r\.

_Am I the only one who can see Drew and Khione bonding? Lol, I'm assuming they'd spend time going to the mall and planning how to destroy their enemies or something of the like.  
_

_Hope this was/will be liked. :]  
_

_-Aqua _


End file.
